1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container seal removal apparatus wherein the same is directed to the piercing and removal of a container seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container seals of various types are utilized in the prior art to effect protection and afford freshness relative to contents of an associated container. Such seals are typically of a thickness to discourage individuals from their removal without an accessory tool. The removal of the seal structure requires its being pierced and pried and/or partially severed to permit its removal, wherein the instant invention sets forth the use of tong-like members to effect grasping of the seal prior to its severing relative to the container. Prior art container structure is addressed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,130 to Davis; 4,762,029 to Chen; and 4,235,132 to Kendall relative to cap removal structure.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container seal removal apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the removal of closure seals of container members and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.